


We're not lovers

by providing_leverage



Series: Short stuff [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Clary is oblivious, Crushes, F/F, Izzy is a teenage mess, Sleepovers, give them a break, tiny bit angsy, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild is officially the most oblivious person in the entire world, Izzy decides.Beside her, the girl slumbers on, unaware of her friend's inner turmoil. They're so close, Clary's legs thrown across Izzy's, the redheads breath ghosting across her cheek with each exhale.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Short stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	We're not lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strangers, by Hasely and Lauren Jauregui. This is what happens when Spotify recommends me sapphic playlists and I read through old messages on my phone.
> 
> When I say based on a true story, I mean I'm an utterly obvious fool and one of my closest friends had a crush on me for months a while back, and I didn't know about it.

Clarissa Fairchild is officially the most oblivious person in the entire world, Izzy decides. 

Beside her, the girl slumbers on, unaware of her friend's inner turmoil. They're so close, Clary's legs thrown across Izzy's, the redheads breath ghosting across her cheek with each exhale.

_ Five months _ . It's been five months since Izzy finally matched the words to the feelings she feels for her friend. Five months is not the longest Izzy has had a crush on somebody, but it's pretty damn close.

She's had crushes on friends before, but none that she's out to, and who is out to her in return. Maybe that's why this is so horrible, because Clary knows she likes girls and doesn't care.

Instead of pulling away like some would, Clary moves closer. She hadn't let the fact that both of them were attracted to girls stop her from cuddling up to Izzy any chance she got.

Her touchy feely-ness was going to be the death of Isabelle, not her pure obliviousness. The way she didn't hesitate to grab her hand to pull her along in the streets, the way she throws her arms around Izzy during movie nights.

Clary and Simon, being incredible nerds, had watched every Marvel movie in existence and were once on a quest to get all their friends up to date by the time Avengers: Endgame came out. That had lead to an all-day marathon one Saturday, the night after Izzy had a volleyball game.

She could not have been blamed for drifting off on Simon's couch, Clary only feet away and running so warm. Izzy had woken from her nap towards the end of the movie, to find Clary even closer, arm thrown around her shoulders. 

Touch starved, semi closted queer teenager that she was, she'd started crying. Embarrassing yes, but when faced with the closeness of the beautiful girl she was crushing on she hadn't been able to help the tears streaming down her face.

Clary had noticed immediately, had ducked low to whisper "What's wrong?" quietly enough that the other's wouldn't notice.

Izzy had made up a lie about the ending, Loki's speech and apparent death. Patting her on the shoulder, Clary had assured her that Loki was fine, and would in fact be back for the next movie on their agenda; The Avengers.

She knew the only reason that lie had stuck was because Izzy was infamous for crying during movies, despite the fact that it had only happened _ once  _ before. Love, Simon was just a touching movie, okay?

The Marvel movie marathon cuddle cry was going to follow her around the rest of her life, Izzy knew. Because everyone else in the room had seen it,  _ and everyone knew about her crush on Clary. _

Giving up on sleep for the moment, Izzy untangles herself a bit from Clary to roll over and grab her phone. At least their whole friend group knowing about her crush gave her plenty of people to rant to.

**(12:09 am) Izzy: SOS**

**(12:10 am) Simon: Clary again? How's the sleepover going ;)**

**Izzy: I'm dying here**

**Izzy: she is soooo oblivious whyyyy**

**Izzy: it wouldn't be so bad if she just WaSn't sO CUddLy**

**Simon: you know Clary. She's out little koala bear**

**Simon: she still hasn't**

**guessed correctly?**

_ Right.  _ Clary had spent the bus ride from school to the apartment building she and Simon lived in trying to guess who she was crushing on. Izzy had been forced to give up the details of it bring a girl and her being in their grade.

She'd gone through every girl Izzy had ever spoken to or glanced at, and a few Izzy had never even heard of. 

"Dot? You know, that girl in my art class. I think she is friends with Magnus." Clary had frowned. "Actually, I think she's a sophomore. She and Maia have history together, so probably a sophomore. Never mind." 

That was, every girl  _ except herself. _

**(12:14) Izzy: I think she gave up for now**

**Izzy: I think she's getting frustrated tho. Raphael let it slip during seventh block he knows who I have a crush on**

**Simon: oof that's rough.** **I mean all of us know, but if she finds out she's the only one you haven't told she's going to be hurt**

**Izzy: I didn't tell anyone but Alec, the rest of you are just not totally oblivious**

**Simon: this has an easy solution you know**

**Simon: TELL HER**

**Izzy: NO WAY NOT HAPPENING**

**Simon: WHY NOT**

**Izzy: what if she hates me**

**Simon: Isabelle. You and I were bother there when she came out as a lesbian right?**

**Simon: she's not going to be disgusted. Even if she were straight she's not that kind of girl**

Yes, Izzy definitely remembered when Clary had come out to her and Simon over math homework in the Lightwood's kitchen. The overwhelming rush of joy and hope that had overtaken her had been confusing at the time, but helped Izzy put together the feelings she had for Clary and determine that she did in fact have a massive crush on her friend. 

**Izzy: still, the second she finds out our friendship is totally over**

**Izzy: if not over the crush then the fact that I've held it a secret for so long**

**Simon: I think you're wrong, for the record**

**Simon: but they're your feelings to reveal when, if it all, you want**

**Izzy: thanks Simon. We should probably both try and get some sleep. It's late**

**Simon: anytime Iz. Goodnight.**

**Izzy: goodnight**

Switching off her phone and putting it back on the bedside table, Izzy rolls back over. Right into Clary.

"Oops." Mutters the redhead, still half asleep, as their foreheads bump. "Sorry."

"My fault. Did my phone light wake you up?" Izzy apologies. If the lights were on, Clary would surely be able to see the red in her cheeks.

"Hmm, phone light? No, I just got cold." Clary nesles closer to Izzy, relacing their legs and wrapping her arms around Izzy's waist.

It's going to be a long night, she realizes. A long, blessedly warm night.

**Author's Note:**

> The crying over cuddles, not Loki is a true story, as is the forehead bump in the end and Clary guessing every girl but herself. Looking back on it, I really should have figured it out, especially since our other friend had
> 
> Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
